


Boys share too

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [607]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wissam aurait pu rester dans son coin et ne rien montrer, malheureusement Benjamin avait décidé de s'en mêler. Kevin aussi.
Relationships: Benjamin Lecomte/Ruben Aguilar, Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač/Kevin Volland
Series: FootballShot [607]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Boys share too

Boys share too

Wissam savait dès le départ que quelque chose finirait mal, il n’avait juste pas pensé que ce serait sa santé mentale. Jouer le rôle de capitaine pour une équipe à peine capable de marcher sur ses propres pieds ? Faisable. Aider cette même équipe à essayer de gagner des matches ? Compliqué mais réalisable. Faire face à ses propres sentiments parce qu’il ressent des choses qu’il ne devrait pas pour son nouvel entraîneur ? Risqué, il n’est pas sûr de vouloir tenter. Ressentir des putains de choses pour son nouvel entraîneur qui a déjà jeté son dévolu sur Kevin — moi aussi je parle allemand — Volland ? C’est bon, il abandonne. Wissam sait à quel point tout est traître dans cette situation, que ce soit la complicité qu’il est censé nouer avec ce même allemand, ou la confiance qu’il devrait croire entre le coach et lui, ou bien même ses propres coéquipiers jouant avec sa patience en pointant directement la source du problème quand ils lui parlent. Son corps est fatigué mais c’est bien pire pour sa pauvre conscience.

‘’Toujours pas alors ?’’ Benjamin murmure sous la douche, ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux, Wissam aimerait lui dire d’arrêter de passer autant de temps à les rendre parfaits, mais il les apprécie aussi comme ça

‘’Je ne peux rien faire, c’est comme ça.’’

‘’Tu penses que Ruben peut aller parler à Kevin ? C’est un gars compréhensif tu sais, qui ne tente rien n’a rien.’’

‘’Ne mêle pas Ruben à ça…’’

‘’Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est petit qu’il ne sait pas se démerder avec ses mots.’’

‘’Benji, _je_ suis plus petit que lui, et je ne suis pas doué pour autant.’’

‘’Et pourtant tu te débrouilles mieux que lui, _capitaine_. Ce n’est pas parce que tu n’y crois pas que c’est forcément impossible.’’

‘’Benjamin, une bonne fois pour toutes, je ne peux pas aimer notre entraîneur. _C’est comme ça_ , ça ne se fait pas. Tu couches peut-être avec Ruben, mais je ne peux pas le faire avec notre putain de coach.’’

‘’Kevin le peut, _lui_.’’

‘’Tu m’énerves…’’

Wissam décide d’écourter sa douche, il n’a pas le temps pour… Être en tort selon les mots de Benjamin. Il ne couchera pas avec son entraîneur, parce que ce n’est pas comme ça que s’utilise un brassard de capitaine, parce qu’il se respecte et respecte son équipe. Parce qu’il est idiot d’avoir laissé sa chance passer. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge en se rendant dans les vestiaires pour récupérer son sac, il doit vite penser à autre chose avant de devenir complété ment fou, c’est pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Il peut sentir des dizaines de regards sur lui quand il passe la porte, sans un dernier mot. Bien sûr qu’il est étrange en faisant ça, mais il n’a pas le temps de déprimer.

____________________________________

Le bras de Kevin autour de ses épaules ne lui inspire rien de bon alors que la seule chose qu’il peut faire du banc est envoyer un regard qu’il espère suffisamment lourd à Benjamin et Ruben. Il n’a pas besoin de demander qu’il sait que c’est déjà de leur faute. Wissam masse doucement la peau de son bras gauche avec la main droite, il espère que ça va l’aider à se calmer, car la soudaine proximité avec l’attaquant allemand ne peut que le terrifier d’entendre une option qu’il préférerait ne pas imaginer. **Rendez-vous à 19h00 dans _sa_ chambre si tu veux vivre ce que je vis quotidiennement, ne sois pas en retard.** Wissam ne sait pas si c’est de la provocation ou s’il se fiche réellement de ce qu’il peut expérimenter chaque jour, mais il hoche la tête en essayant d’avaler la boule dans sa gorge. Kevin tapote sa cuisse avant de se relever, emmenant avec lui un sourire satisfait. C’était peut-être plus que de la provocation…

Wissam rentre chez lui en s’imaginant un millier de possibilités. Il ne sait pas si c’est une bonne idée d’y aller, s’il y gagnera seulement quelque chose… Tout peut bien comme mal se passer. S’il n’y va pas, il est sûr d’être considéré comme un peureux, un lâche. S’il y va, et que Kevin n’a pas parlé de ça avec Niko, que son entraîneur réalise qu’il a des sentiments pour lui… Tout va mal se passer. Wissam ne sait même pas ce qu’il va se passer ! Kevin n’a aucune raison de le laisser toucher la perfection, même pas pour faire ami-ami. C’est stupide, il ne devrait pas être lié à tout ça… Il ne sait même pas où il doit aller. Tout est une catastrophe quand il y pense. Il n’a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions s’il ne veut pas être en retard, il a une adresse à trouver.

_______________________________________

Point positif : Il n’est pas encore en retard. Point négatif : Il est devant la porte de la chambre de son entraîneur.

Wissam n’est pas du genre à avoir peur pour rien, mais il doit avouer que ses mains tremblantes sont légitimes. 18h57. Il a le temps de repartir, faire marche arrière, n’assumer les conséquences de ses actes que le lendemain, ne jamais franchir cette porte et ne rien gâcher entre son coéquipier et son entraîneur. Mais sa fierté et sa curiosité parlent pour lui alors qu’il toque à la porte, souhaitant ne rien avoir fait une fois que les coups se sont arrêtés. Une minute passe. Il s’est sûrement trompé de chambre. Tant mieux pour lui. Ou pas.

‘’Pile à l’heure, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas après tout.’’ Kevin vient lui ouvrir, Wissam lui sourit rapidement en sentant ses joues rougir, l’allemand n’a qu’un boxer sur lui

‘’J’ai pris du temps à trouver l’adresse.’’

‘’Peu importe, entre.’’ Kevin se pousse pour le laisser entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui

Wissam pose directement ses yeux sur leur entraîneur assis sur son lit, semblant totalement inconscient de ce qu’il se passe autour de lui, son regard perdu dans des fiches qu’il est sûr de ne pas comprendre s’il s’y intéresse. Il ne sait pas où se poser, alors il attend un quelconque changement d’attitude de la part du plus âgé, sans rien recevoir. Kevin ne l’aide pas non plus, il se dirige directement vers le lit, l’oubliant sur le côté, pour poser ses mains sur les côtes de Niko, le soulevant légèrement de tout son travail, pour le poser sur ses cuisses. Wissam se sent véritablement comme de trop, comme un étranger, comme la caméra de surveillance de service. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure en regardant tout ça se dérouler sous ses yeux, ses joues de plus en plus rouges, ses mains toujours aussi tremblantes. Wissam ne devrait pas être là, il le savait, mais Benji et Ruben ont insisté, et maintenant il se sent écrasé par la culpabilité de ne pas savoir utiliser ses neurones correctement !

Wissam ne peut que regarder ce qu’il se passe devant lui, l’une des mains de Kevin sous le t-shirt de leur entraîneur, l’autre ayant déjà glissé le short sur ses genoux pour passer deux doigts dans le trou de Niko. Wissam ne sait pas s’il est heureux de ne pouvoir voir que les réactions de Kevin, mais il se sent plus en sécurité de savoir que son coach ne peut pas l’observer commenter mentalement chaque action minimaliste de _sa_ relation sexuelle. Volland est étrangement peu émotif en face de lui, ses yeux sont rivés sur lui, juste lui, pas le corps qu’il prépare, ses lèvres sont perdues sur l’épaule qu’il dénude pour laisser des marques de dents, son autre main passant de l’abdomen de Niko à sa nuque pour le tenir plus fermement contre lui. Wissam avale difficilement la boule dans sa gorge quand il comprend que ce qu’il peut lire dans le regard de Kevin n’est rien d’autre que de la jalousie. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est là dans ce cas, mais il ne bouge toujours pas, comme paralysé par ce regard froid.

Les seuls bruits qui couvrent le silence dérangeant de la pièce sont les petits couinements de douleur (ou de plaisir ?) de Niko, Kevin profondément entré en lui s’il en juge par ses rares grognements quand il pousse. Wissam donnerait tout pour avoir le courage de partir, devenir invisible, remonter dans le temps et s’empêcher de rentrer dans cette chambre. Des mots allemands échappent parfois à leur bouche, il ne sait pas s’il est heureux de ne pas pouvoir comprendre, mais il est sûr que ce ne sont pas que des mots doux en vue de la main qui se resserrent de plus en plus autour de la hanche du coach. Kevin dévie son regard du sien pour la première fois, se penchant en avant, poussant Niko avec lui, son bassin faisant toujours des va-et-vient fous. Wissam sent son érection tressaillir dans son boxer en remarquant le regard de son coach sur lui, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées entrouvertes, se mouvant lentement en un sourire provocateur. Il ne manque plus qu’un rire et il sera sûr que tout ça n’est qu’une provocation déguisée.

Et pourtant, ça ne l’empêche pas d’être attiré par ce sourire, de vouloir dévorer ces lèvres provocatrices à son tour, de vouloir laisser une autre marque sur cette gorge dénudée, de vouloir laisser des traînées d’empreintes, de ses lèvres ou doigts, sur ce magnifique corps qui le perturbe tant. Mais Wissam ne bouge pourtant toujours pas, ses mains ont beau se refermer en des poings régulièrement pour masquer leurs tremblements, il ne peut toujours pas faire le moindre pas pour essayer, seulement essayer, de posséder ce corps qui le tente autant. Wissam veut être celui qui provoque les frissons qui transperce les muscles de Niko quand les cuisses de Kevin claquent sa peau, Wissam veut être celui pouvant passer sa main à travers ses cheveux, embrassant sa peau, traçant des lignes sur son abdomen. Il ne veut pas être aussi brutal que Kevin, il veut être doux, caresser chaque partie de son entraîneur, le détendre, l’entendre rire de lui en étant beaucoup plus proche. Il ne veut pas être le petit gars bizarre dans le coin de la chambre.

Les grognements de Kevin se font de plus en plus forts alors qu’il éjacule, le corps de Niko s’arquant légèrement dans un gémissement qui blesse ses sentiments. Il est si beau… Kevin l’aide avec son orgasme, ses doigts enroulés autour de sa bite. Wissam ne sert toujours à rien, malgré ses yeux traçant chaque geste avec attention. Kevin se relève du lit et va dans la salle de bain, lui indiquant en un mouvement de tête qu’il a le droit de grimper dessus. Il ne se fait pas prier, son appréhension descendant d’un coup. Wissam mord sa lèvre en prenant la main de Niko dans la sienne pour ramener sa poitrine contre la sienne, pour le sentir contre lui, pour sentir les résidus de son eau de Cologne mélangés aux effluves du sexe. C’est magnifique.

‘’Tu as l’air si perdu capitaine…’’ Niko embrasse sa mâchoire, son souffle résonnant dans son oreille

‘’Je le suis, coach.’’

‘’Tu trouveras ta place avec le temps, même si Kevin ne va pas aimer.’’

‘’P-pardon ?’’

‘’Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu’envoyer Ruben à ta place n’allait pas attirer mon attention ?’’

‘’C’était Benjamin…’’

‘’Peu importe, tu connais l’adresse maintenant, au plaisir de te revoir plus tard. Maintenant il faut que je travaille.’’

Dans les faits, Wissam s’est fait baisé, mais pas de la façon dont il aurait voulu. Son érection le dérange jusqu’à ce qu’il rentre chez lui et retourne sous une douche froide pour noyer toutes ses pulsions, toutes ses envies et imaginations qui ne pourront qu’attendre une nouvelle fois. La prochaine fois, il ira avec moins d’appréhension, et il essayera de montrer qu’il peut être aussi efficace que Kevin. Pour le moment, il continue d’obéir aux ordres en espérant que Benjamin et Ruben ne fassent plus rien pour sa vie sentimentale !

Fin


End file.
